Lights
by intricatelybeautiful
Summary: "Who did this to you?" he demands, eyes wide and angry. I can't answer him. All the events are too scary to think about. I fall into his arms, crying. "Help me," I whimper. Edward wraps his arms around me tightly. "I'll do whatever I can, I promise." ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so be nice! I hope you like it...**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Anti-social geek, Bella, gets abused by Charlie. She hides it from everyone, but Edward, the popular jock who always teases her, thinks something is up. One night when things go too far between Charlie and Bella, she runs to Edward for help. Edward, who knows people that can help her, takes her across the country to free her from Charlie._

I don't think I have ever experienced so much anger in my life. At least, that's what I thought at the time. Some happy song was playing on the radio, and I turned it up loud, so I wouldn't have to listen to my mother nag at me.

My mom, Renee, turns to me and sighs. You could tell she was getting tired of me being so disobedient. I was no older than 14. She tried to speak over the blaring music, but couldn't.

We were in the car, and we were fighting over the volume.

"Stop! I don't want to talk to you!" I scream.

"Bella! Stop being ridiculous!" she yells back, trying to pull my arm away with one hand and turn the volume down with the other.

She was looking at me and driving with her knee. She multitasked all the time, so it was like a second nature for her to drive with her knee. I messed it up, though. I went too far.

It's still hazy in my mind, but I do remember crashing in the car. I remember hearing the sickening crunch of my mother's legs. I still hear her screams at night. We were trapped under the car for thirty long minutes. My mom died ten minutes before the ambulance came, while the twenty one year old girl died as soon as we collided. I was the only survivor of the crash.

After my mother died, I had to move from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. My mom's husband, my stepfather, disowned me after my mom's funeral. The only family member I had left was my dad.

My mom left him before I could walk, and I didn't have any impression of him. My mother never talked about him either, so I assumed it was because he broke her heart. It turns out; it was the other way around.

Moving in with my dad was the biggest mistake of my life. My mom walked out on him and he still holds it against her. He didn't come to her funeral. I'm not even sure if he's upset about her death. Or he might be a little too upset.

Now here I am, 3 years later, holding an ice pack on my head and downing as many pills as I can without killing myself.

Charlie hasn't hit me as hard as he normally does. I think it's because school starts up tomorrow, and he doesn't want me filled with bruises. Charlie's a drunk, and he likes to hit me. It's how he gets his anger out, and I'm fine with it. I deserve it, after everything I've done.

He came home for a lunch break, and I didn't know. There was no food made for him, and he flipped. He grabbed me by the hair and spit in my face.

"How dare you not make me anything to eat! I provide you with so much, and you can't even do a simple task of making me a sandwich?" he yells. Charlie throws me into a wall, and I smack into it with a lot of force.

I make myself get up and I say, "I'll make you one now. It'll only take a few minutes." My voice was weak and croaky.

"No." Charlie glares. "I'll just go out to eat." I shrink back from him as he comes closer to my face. I bite my lip to keep myself from crying. He doesn't deserve my tears. I save them for when I'm alone.

I look at my image in the bathroom mirror and scowl. I'm a horrible excuse for a girl. I have pale skin to the point that I could probably blend in with a piece of paper. My hair and eyes are both brown, so I'm plain and average. I'm way too skinny, and I have no sense of fashion.

I don't want anyone to notice me. I don't want friends, and I don't want to get hit on. No guy would find me attractive if I actually tried anyway. I'm uncomfortable around guys. Charlie has made it almost impossible for me to have any friends. If girls want to come over and hang out, Charlie won't allow it. I always feel like the guy I'm with will hit me any second. I can't lead on that I'm getting abused, so I have to be as unsocial as possible.

After sitting on the toilet for a few more minutes, I get up. I was happy that I wasn't dizzy anymore. Charlie's favorite spot to punch is the back of my head. Since my hair is so dark, you can't see any bruising. My head is probably really deformed, though.

I head to my tiny bedroom and lay down on my bed gingerly. I was hoping that sleep, for once, would consume me. The only time I actually ever sleep is when Charlie knocks me unconscious. It's only happened three times. Let's hope it stays that way. I never sleep. I usually nap for an hour a few times a day.

I made sure my alarm clock was set to go off two hours before he came home, and I closed my eyes.

"_Isabella!" Charlie screams from downstairs. _

"_What?" I reply, running down the stairs quickly. _

_He's sitting at the kitchen table with a disappointed look on his face. _

"_What's wrong?" I ask, sitting across from him. _

_Charlie's holding a white piece of paper in his hands, and my heart picks up pace. I have a feeling that it's my report card. I was hoping that my PE teacher would cut me a break. I am just incapable of hitting a ball with a bat. I'm only in 8__th__ grade, though. Why should he get so obsessed over something that college scouts aren't even going to look over?_

"_You have a C," he states. _

_I link my hands together and look at the table, deciding it would be wise to not talk at all. _

"_Why do you have a C?" His face was absolutely furious._

"_I'm not good at sports," I tell him quietly. I avoided eye contact. It usually ticks him off even more._

"_Do you know what happens with people who get C's at school?" His eyes look menacing, and I hear my mom screaming in the background. _

_Suddenly, Charlie is on top of me, screaming profanities in my ear and slamming my head against the ground repeatedly. _

I jump out of bed gasping. My eyes are wide as I look around my room wildly. _You're safe, _I tell myself. _For now._

It's 3:30, so I decide to make dinner early. It can't hurt anything. I usually start at 4, but I'm already awake. Tonight, I've decided to make spaghetti for Charlie. Whatever he doesn't eat, he gives to me. I try to make extra for me without making it look like I did it on purpose. I learned my lesson the last time I did that.

I made sure I made it perfect before setting it down at his seat at the table. I set a beer and a glass of milk next to it. I always let him choose between the two. He never touches the milk. I can't help but keep trying. I'm still kind of hoping that there's still hope for us, and that he'll become a nice, loving father.

My hope dies down a little bit each day.

By the time I'm all done, I estimated that Charlie would be home in twenty minutes. I quickly arrange everything in the living room so he'll be able to get right to his sports channel without any problems.

I was just walking out of the living room when I hear his Police Cruiser pull up. My heart picks up pace. I won't lie; he scares the crap out of me.

Charlie opens the door and stomps into the room. I stand by his seat at the table silently. I hear him taking his shoes off, then his belt, and lastly, his gun. I relaxed a little bit. All he has now are his fists, although those are tough too.

Charlie doesn't even acknowledge my presence. He just sits down at the table and starts shoving the food into his mouth. He finishes the plate off and grabs the beer, chugging it all in one go. He finally looks at me and points to his plate and beer. I quickly grab his plate and put the rest of the spaghetti on the plate, also grabbing another beer. When I turned around, he downed the glass of milk.

He must have been thirsty. I can't even remember the last time he's drank anything other than alcohol. I set the plate of food down next to him, along with his beer. Afterwards, I grab the milk out of the refrigerator and pour more in his glass.

"No," he grumbles. I stop immediately and put the milk back in the fridge. Then, I sit across from him, wishing that it was me eating the spaghetti.

Charlie polishes the plate off and pushes it towards me. I pick it up and set it in the sink, rinsing it off with water.

"How was work?" I ask quietly. Charlie was getting up and heading towards the living room.

"Shut up and get me another beer."

I take away his glass of milk with a slight frown on my face. I hate being told what to do. I hate it so much. It's not like I can refuse his request, though. Being stubborn can really suck sometimes.

I sighed and opened the fridge. When my hand encircles around the beer, I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I spin around quickly, my heart racing.

Charlie was standing there with a serious expression on his face.

"We need to talk," he says.

"Okay," I reply, barely breathing. I hold out the beer can to him, and he snatches it from me.

Charlie starts walking up the stairs, and I slowly follow after him. What's he going to do? He said talk, but what if he's going to do something else? I gulp loudly, trying to swallow the bile in the back of my throat.

Charlie takes a left, into the bathroom.

I really wanted to ask him what was going on, but I was too afraid to speak. I take a left and follow him into the small space. Charlie was sitting on the toilet with his head in his hands.

"Look Bells," he starts off, lifting his head up. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that at lunch. I never made any indication that I was going to be home. I know I need to get my shit together, but it's…difficult." Charlie looks at me sadly. "I understand if you hate me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that you'll forgive me."

His apology sounded so sincere. Since I'm not one to hold a grudge, I nod slowly. "I forgive you."

Charlie smiles widely. "Good."

I smile back. First he drank the milk, and now he apologizes? Maybe my father has come to his senses and will actually be there for me.

"Would you like to go watch the baseball game with me?" he asks, standing up and taking a swig of his beer.

Not wanting to ruin his mood, I nod. I hate watching sports. They're so boring. I'll stick it out for Charlie, though.

"Cool, let's go." Charlie brushes past me and heads downstairs.

I smile widely while he's not looking. We're actually going to bond for once!

"Actually," Charlie says, pausing on the last step. "I'm in the mood for some chocolate cake. Can you make that for me? I'll even let you have a piece." He smiles at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Confused with all the change, I agree to make the cake. I guess it'd be better than watching boring baseball.

"K," he replies, walking to the living room. What is going on with him?

I sigh and search for the box to make cake. Do we even have cake? Charlie normally likes cookies more.

Once the box was located, I get out the ingredients and start the task. The entire time I was mixing it, I was thinking about Charlie, and what was wrong with him. When I put the pan in the oven, I figured it out.

He's on drugs.

Charlie likes drinking a lot more, but during really stressful times, he'll take drugs. They usually make him very serious and quiet. Now, they're making him…nice.

I plan to test the theory once the cake is done. I had to wait thirty minutes for the cake to bake, and then another fifteen before I could frost it. Turns out, we didn't have any frosting, though.

Shit.

I slowly walk towards the living room. He's going to kill me.

"Um, Charlie?" I whisper from behind him.

He turns around and stares at me. "What?"

"We, um, we don't have any frosting for the cake." I look at the ground and bite my lip nervously. If he's on drugs, maybe he won't freak out as much, right? This is a better way to test the theory if he's high.

"Go to the store and get some then. You know where the money jar is at. Just be quick."

I sigh quietly in relief. "I'll be quick," I reply, walking back to the kitchen and grabbing the money jar. It was sitting on top of the fridge. I grabbed a twenty out of it and then ran upstairs to get my shoes.

I can't believe he didn't hit me, or even raise his hand. Yeah, he was a little irritated, but he's usually livid. He's definitely on something.

Without a second though, I walk out the door, and start walking in the direction of the grocery store. Charlie never let's me outside of the house for groceries, unless it's Thursday, our shopping day.

It took me ten minutes to walk to the small store. The entire time, I was shivering. It was absolutely freezing out. I didn't think to bring a jacket, but it would've been dumb of me to walk back for one. So, I toughed it out and finally made it.

I got goose bumps once I walked in, because it was so warm inside.

I got straight down to business and headed for the baking area. Once I got there, I cursed. What kind of frosting does Charlie like on his cake? I scanned the types of frostings they have.

Would chocolate be too chocolaty? Does he like a lot of chocolate? Maybe he's weird and likes strawberry on it. Vanilla?

"Well, well, look who we have here."

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? A review would be pretty awesome(:**

**~CR338**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Previously~_

_I got straight down to business and headed for the baking area. Once I got there, I cursed. What kind of frosting does Charlie like on his cake? I scanned the types of frostings they have._

_Would chocolate be too chocolaty? Does he like a lot of chocolate? Maybe he's weird and likes strawberry on it. Vanilla? _

"_Well, well, look who we have here."_

* * *

I gasp and spin around quickly, dropping the frosting I held in my hands. He laughs at me as I pick it up, blushing. Thank God it didn't break.

"Hey, Cake Face," Edward says, laughing. Since I have to cover up so many bruises with so much makeup, everyone refers to me as 'Cake Face'.

There were three guys standing behind him, laughing too. The guys were Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Jasper Hale. I grew up knowing all of them, and they were never mean to me, until Edward came around junior year.

I avoid Edward's malicious eyes. I avoid all of them. Not only do I get physically beat up at home, I get emotionally beat up at school, by Edward Cullen.

Edward is one of the hottest guys you will ever meet, with his green eyes and copper colored hair. He's pretty perfect, actually. Edward is smart, funny, athletic, gorgeous, and the most popular guy at Forks High. Everyone loves him, and everyone wants to be him.

It was suddenly silent, and I glance up from the ground and see that he's smirking at me. Great, another one of his bashings on me. At least only a few guys are behind him, and not the whole school.

I stay silent, choosing not to answer him. Sometimes it's better to just stay quiet and not fight back. Other times, it's hard not to just want to chew his head off. He always bests me though, so there's no point in trying.

Glancing back at the frostings, I switch out the vanilla I'm holding, with chocolate. Let's hope Charlie doesn't mind my choice.

"I need to get going," I tell Edward, looking to my right, all the way down the aisle. The checkout stands were over there. Maybe I could just walk away? They're standing on the other side of me. They can't block me, can they?

I decide to just walk away from them. I turn to my right and start walking quickly.

"Bella," I hear Edward say behind me. "Don't walk away from me. Come on."

I hear his footsteps behind me, and I quicken my pace.

"Hold up!" he says, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. The other guys were gone. "Jesus," he says, wide eyed. "You're fucking freezing!"

"Yeah, I know. I walked here," I state, trying to act calm. My arm was tingling from where he grabbed me. I know he's the biggest asshole you'll ever meet, but I can't help myself. I have a crush on him, and I have since he insulted me for the first time.

"Why would you walk? Don't you have a-"

"No," I cut him off. Charlie won't let me have a car. He doesn't trust me enough. I have to walk everywhere, and I hate it.

"Oh," Edward replies, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly.

I glance around, searching for his friends. Are the going to jump out from behind me or something?

"They left," Edward says. "Didn't want to be late for the party."

"Like I said, I have to go." I hate hearing about parties, because I'll never get to go to one. Even though I hate parties, I'd like to have the option to turn the idea down.

"I can, uh, drive you home if you want," Edward offers.

"No," I say immediately. Edward's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Charlie would kill me if he saw me in a boy's car. "I like to walk," I tell him, so he doesn't think I'm a freak. Well, not a big freak. Anyone would jump at the chance to ride with him. I would've, if I was normal.

"Oh, okay."

The silence was really awkward, so I just decide to say bye and separate.

"Wait, take this." Edward shrugs off his jacket and hands it to me. Edward isn't as big of an asshole when he's alone. "I don't want you to die, because then I wouldn't have anyone to make fun of."

I look down at the jacket in my hands and say, "Thanks."

"You can, uh, keep it if you want to…" Edward slightly smiles.

"I'll give it back tomorrow." I smile softly and turn back around, heading for the cash register.

"Bye," he says behind me.

After I buy the frosting, I walk outside and put Edward's jacket on. It was a navy blue color, and it smelt exactly like him. I snuggled up into it and took a deep breath. I couldn't even place his smell. All I can say is that it's fantastic.

I smile the entire walk back home.

As I walk up to my driveway, my smile vanishes. What if Charlie realizes I'm wearing someone else's jacket? What if I took too long? I think he might hate chocolate frosting!

Charlie was waiting for me at the table when I entered the house. My heart was racing way too fast. This is not going to be good.

Charlie's eyes followed me while I walked over to the cake. I set the frosting on the counter quietly, and then took out a butter knife. Then, I opened the frosting jar and gingerly started smearing it across the cake.

"Bella."

I jump at the sound. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before setting the knife down and turning to look at Charlie. _You've got this. You'll be okay._

His eyes looked deathly calm. My heart sank the more he stayed silent. He's back to his old self. He's going to hit me again. Why was I dumb enough to forgive him, if he hasn't changed?

"What took you so long?" he asks, acting like it was no big deal.

"There were people-" I cut myself off, eyes wide. Wrong thing to say.

Charlie's eyes flash with anger as he stands up and glares down at me.

"Why were you talking to people?" he asks, walking closer to me. When I don't answer him, he grabs my arm and squeezes it tightly. "I said, WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO PEOPLE!?" he yells, pushing me roughly, making me fall to the ground.

"I wasn't! They came up to me-" Charlie puts his boot against my throat, stepping on my neck, and making it so I couldn't breathe.

"Don't back talk me!" he yells. Then, Charlie puts more pressure on my neck. "Whose jacket is that?" His pressure lessons as he looks at the coat. It was enough so that I could take one gasp of air. I could barely process his question, I was so dizzy.

"Answer me, damn it!" Charlie adds more pressure again, making me see black spots in my vision. Then, his foot leaves my throat.

I sit up, holding my throat and rapidly breathing in air. I actually thought he was going to kill me.

"I didn't tell you to move!" Charlie smashes his foot into my face, kicking my back down. I felt a blinding pain on my forehead and nose, and then on the back of my head from getting slammed down. The pain on my head zings down my back.

"Are you telling people that I've been hitting you?"

It takes all my strength to shake my head. My spinal chord felt broken.

"I don't believe you!" he roars, kicking my side. I groan in pain, curling up in a tight ball.

_Please stop, _I wanted to say. I knew if I tried to say anything, he'd just beat me harder.

"You aren't supposed to say anything to anyone. I doubt anyone would believe you, though. Go to the police station and tell them. Oh wait, I am the police! I am the Chief, so no one would believe a word you say!"

I see Charlie's fist about to come down to my body. I close my eyes and wait until it's over.

"You, _punch_, won't, _punch_, tell, _punch_, anyone,_ punch_."

Charlie grabs my arms and pulls me up. "Open your eyes," he demands. I obey immediately. "Are we clear?"

I nod.

"Repeat what I said."

"I won't tell anybody. No one will believe me. You are the Chief, you are the police," I croak out.

"Good," Charlie smiles. "Now go to bed."

He sets me down, and I dart up to my room.

Today was a long ass day. Charlie definitely made up for the week or so he's been going easy on me.

I had a first-aid kit in my room. I take it out from under my bed and sit in front of the big mirror on my closet. I had a big, purple mark on my neck from his boot. That's not going to be fun to have. I also had hand marks on my arms, along with swelling and bruising on my face. My stomach was killing me too, from all the punches.

I am so not ready for school tomorrow.

After fixing anything that I could on myself, I change my clothes and carefully slide into bed, holding onto Edward's jacket. My entire body was killing me, but Edward's jacket made me feel a little better. I couldn't even take any pills, since I took so many earlier today.

I close my eyes and beg for sleep to take over, and it does.

_My heart was racing as I ran outside of my house, and into the woods. _

"_Bella!" I hear Charlie screaming from behind me. I don't look back, I just keep running. I hear footsteps behind me, getting farther and farther away. I almost smiled, relieved that I was getting away._

_My leg suddenly gave out on me, like it was broken. I look to my left and right, searching for a hiding spot. There was none. Only dirt and trees. _

"_Bella," someone whispers. _

_I gasp and turn around, still on the ground. Edward was crouching right behind me. My eyes widen in surprise. _

"_What are you doing here? Charlie will get you too!" I whisper frantically. I felt nauseated. Not only would Charlie hurt me, he'll hurt Edward too, and I can't have that. _

"_No, he won't. Come on!" Edward hauls me up and throws me over his shoulder. He starts running, making the trees blur past me. "Hold on tight." _

_There wasn't anything to grab onto, so I try my best to wrap my arms around his waist. It didn't help much; I was still bouncing up and down. _

_Edward stops running and sets me down. _

"_We're going to hide here, okay?" Edward smiles at me and sets me down in the middle of a field. _

"_He'll find us here," I say, panicking. _

"_Trust me," Edward whispers, skimming his lips along my forehead. I close my eyes and nod. _

"_Okay." _

_Edward suddenly stands up and walks to the edge of the meadow. "I think I hear something." _

_Charlie comes out of nowhere, standing right in front of me. He glares at me, and points to Edward, grinning. _

_I open my mouth to scream a warning to Edward, but something started choking me. I claw at my neck, trying to make it stop, so I could help Edward._

_I watch helplessly as Charlie lifts up a gun and points it at the back of Edward's head. Edward abruptly turns, with a shocked expression on his face. We lock eyes right before I hear a BANG!_

I wake up, wheezing frantically. "Edward," I whisper. My throat barely worked, and my body was throbbing. I check my clock and find that it's seven in the morning.

"Shit!" I squeak. I have to walk to school, and I leave at seven ten. I get out of bed as quickly as I can, and wobble down the stairs. Charlie left a note for me with a plate of bacon and eggs.

_Sorry about last night. Have a good first day of school. _

The note really meant, don't do that again, and don't tell anyone.

I gratefully eat the bacon and eggs rapidly. Once the plate held no more food, I dash upstairs and into the bathroom. There was no time for a shower, so I brush my hair, wincing the entire time. My head was really tender.

One look in the mirror, and I almost fell to the ground in shock. All the bruises were way more pronounced than they were last night. It'll take me hours to cover them up. Maybe I could just skip today? No. Charlie hates when I miss school.

I take a deep breath and get out my makeup. I layered on three different foundations, and added an extra coat of powdered foundation. Once I was done, you couldn't see the bruise along my nose and forehead, and you could barely see the one on my eye.

My neck was a whole another situation. There was no way I could cover up all the colors on my neck. Looks like I'm wearing a turtle neck, or scarf to school. My arms had fingerprints on them too, so I decided to wear a high collared, long sleeve jacket. Actually, it was Edward's jacket.

It was sitting on my bed, looking so warm and comfortable. I slide it on, along with flare jeans. I also put on some black converse. When I looked into my mirror, I looked like a normal kid. I suddenly felt like crying, but I held myself together. I can't ruin my makeup, I'm running late.

I pick up my backpack, that I've had since seventh grade, and I make my way downstairs. The clock read seven twenty. School starts in twenty minutes, and it takes me twenty-five on a good day. With all of my injuries, it'll at least take thirty-five minutes.

All the stress was making me angry. I stomp out of the house and start a fast pace, even though I felt like dying.

A single tear slid down my face, followed by another five minutes later. My pace slowed down measurably. I was going to be late for school. Once Charlie finds out, he's going to beat me so badly…

"Hey, do you want a ride?"

* * *

**If you hated Charlie in this chapter, REVIEW(; How'd this chapter do? Please ask if you have any questions or comments(: I don't have any sort of update schedule, also. Yeah, so I'll try to review around every two weeks, but it sometimes takes longer because I get really lazyyyy. Thanks for reading!(:**

**~CR338**


	3. Chapter 3

_~Previously~_

_All the stress was making me angry. I stomp out of the house and start a fast pace, even though I felt like dying. _

_A single tear slid down my face, followed by another five minutes later. My pace slowed down measurably. I was going to be late for school. Once Charlie finds out, he's going to beat me so badly…_

"_Hey, do you want a ride?" _

I quickly wipe my tears away and turn to the driver. He had the passenger side window down, looking at me.

"No, thanks."

Everyone would be staring at us, and I don't want all that attention. Plus, if Charlie sees me in a car with a boy? He'd flip out, like he does with about everything I do.

"Bella, please. You're going to be late if you delay this any longer."

He had a good point. I'm going to be even more late now, from stopping to talk to him. I was torn. Be late for school, or a ton of attention? Either way, Charlie would get mad at me. Fuck it.

"Fine," I say, opening his door and sliding in. Edward smiles at me. My heart beats a little faster. I'm in a car, alone, with Edward Cullen, and he just smiled at me. Oh, God. "Thank you," I say, looking out the window. Don't make eye contact.

"Yeah, no problem. But, um, is it alright if I drop you off right before we get to school?" he asks. I could tell the question was making him uncomfortable. I was sort of glad he said it, but upset too. Of course he's embarrassed to be seen with me. I shouldn't be so shocked.

"It's definitely alright. I'm completely fine with that." At least this way, I won't get any attention drawn to me.

It got completely silent after that. It was really awkward. I was hurting so bad, but I couldn't make it obvious. The seat was hard and uncomfortable. Walking was more comfortable than this seat. I should've just walked.

"Can you stop moving around? It's distracting me," Edward says, glancing at me.

"Sorry," I say, blushing.

"So, um…" Edward looks over at me, and then looks away. "I, uh, need to ask you a question, but please don't get mad at me."

I tense up. "What is it?" I avoid eye contact. I decided to focus on his hands instead.

"So," Edward starts, blushing. "I followed you home last night…"

"What?" I say, looking up at him. What did he see? Did he notice me smiling and smelling his shirt like a weirdo? Then, I realized that I'm wearing his jacket right now…right in front of him. I blush ten times harder than ever before. At least my makeup covers up my blush.

"I just wanted to make sure you would get home alright…so I was about to drive away, and I heard some things. I was just, uh, wondering if you're okay? At home, I mean?"

My heart skips a beat and I feel like throwing up. He can't know. He doesn't really know. He's just assuming. Talk him out of it, Bella!

I smile. "I'm completely fine! I just took longer than I was supposed to, and my dad is a very punctual person…" Why do I have to be such a bad liar?

Edward gives me a funny look. "Okay." His brow furrows. "Are you sure? I-"

"I'm positive, Edward." I smile at him again. Change the subject! "I decided to wear your jacket today," I blurt out.

Edward looks down at me. "I can see that." I couldn't read his expression. Why did I have to say that?

"Yeah…"

Edward stops the car about fifteen yards away from the school.

"See you around," Edward says as I get out of the car.

I cringe. Getting out of the car hurt like hell. His tiny Volvo doesn't help my situation at all.

"Yeah, bye."

Edward's car drives off. I speed walk the rest of the way to school. I hope this year isn't as bad as last year. Remembering everything that happened then and during the summer isn't giving me much hope.

I ran into Edward and other people over the summer, and they acted exactly like they did during school. I doubt they have changed, but it'd be nice if they did. I know Edward, the leader of the bullying hasn't. The whole school probably hasn't either.

I sigh, walking through the school parking lot. Almost everyone was already here. I don't know what time it is, but I'm sure I only have a few minutes left before school starts. I scan the parking lot for Edward. I spot him instantly, surrounded by everyone, as usual.

Edward and I lock eyes, and I quickly look away. Please don't start the bullying now.

"Cake Face!" I hear someone yell.

People start laughing. I keep my head down and walk faster towards the building.

Nothing has changed.

I ignore whoever said it and make it into the building. The halls were crowded with clueless freshman. I weave my through them, making sure not to touch any of them. My first class, according to my schedule, is Government.

The only person in the room, once I got there, was the teacher. He seemed new to the school, because I didn't recognize him.

"Hello," he says to me, smiling. He's sitting at his desk, looking up at me.

"Hi," I reply back, timidly. I find a seat in the back row. I hate sitting in front of people, because I feel like they all stare at me.

The teacher goes back to writing something down, ignoring me for the rest of the time period.

Slowly, students start filing in. I didn't recognize any of them, although they seemed to know me. A couple girls sat in the way front, and kept looking back at me, giggling. Then, there were a few guys scattered around the room, giving me weird looks.

I hate school's social world.

I was kind of hoping that Edward would be in some of my classes, but it would actually be horrible if he was. He'd make fun of me all the time and make it Hell for me. I really like seeing him, though. Yeah, I'm a real freak.

Who has a crush on someone that hates your guts and makes you cry all the time? Okay, he has only made me cry a handful of times. I never let him know it, though. Never give your enemy the satisfaction of your tears. Anyway, I just have a sucky life.

The warning bell that tells you that school's about to start goes off. The students that aren't in the classroom have thirty seconds, or they're late.

I saw that the teacher wrote on the whiteboard that we need a journal. I quickly take one from my backpack and set it on my desk, along with a pen.

I glance at the door every few seconds, half wishing that he'd be standing there. He never came. I noticed that Mike Newton and Angela Weber are in this class, though.

Mike used to be okay, but now all he wants to do is be exactly like Edward and have sex with anything that moves. Angela on the other hand, is a really nice person. I'd never wish anything bad upon her, but she ignores me. She's afraid that they'll turn to her.

Thanks, used to be friend.

Every single seat was taken in the room, except for mine. No one wants to sit next to the freak. Since it's two to a table, they'd have to endure sitting next to me at close range, without anyone else.

"Good morning, class," the teacher starts off. "Welcome to a new school year, which will be your last here." A few kids in the class cheer. The teacher smiles at them. "Yeah, so I'm Mr. Martin, and I'm new here. I'm going to have to call out attendance, since I don't know any of your names. If any of you guys try to act funny with me, you'll get instant detention. Got it?"

The class mumbles agreement.

"Okay," the teacher says, squinting at the computer, "Sierra Arnold?"

"Here."

"Dawson Anderson?"

"Here."

I tune the teacher out, since my name is usually one of the last ones to be called. I start doodling in the margins of my paper. I drew diamonds around the paper, making a frame. I hope the teacher doesn't mind doodles.

"…ward Cullen?"

I jump up a little, quickly scanning the room. He's in this class? My heart beats a little faster. I look around the room twice, but didn't see him.

"Is Edward Cullen here?" the teacher asks.

It gets silent. He's here, everyone knows it. He's just not in this class right now.

"Okay, absent." Mr. Martin moves on down the list, closer and closer to my name. I hate it when they teachers say my name. For one, they say my full name, which I hate, and two; some people in the class like to 'correct' the teacher.

"Katy Swafford?" Almost to my name…

"Here."

"Isabella Swan?"

I take a breath to say here and correct him, but Mike decides to do it.

"You mean Cake Face," Mike says.

People in the class laugh.

I blush and say, "I'm here, and I'd prefer to be called Bella, please, Sir." Manners take you far.

Mr. Martin looks disapprovingly at the class, and then at me.

"Okay, Bella."

He was about to say another name, when Edward barges into class, looking like he just got out of the janitor's closet…which he probably did.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Edward says, scanning the room, looking for a place to sit. We lock eyes, and I quickly go back to doodling. I don't want to see the look on his face when he realizes he has to sit next to me.

A part of me is excited, but another part of me is horrified. We've never had to sit next to each other in a class before. Usually, he ends up sitting around me, or weasels his way out of sitting next to me.

"Who are you?" Mr. Martin asks, distaste evident in his voice.

"Edward Cullen," he replies. I hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to me.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach, trying to scratch their way out of me. Edward walks around me, to get to his seat. His smell wafts around me, making me dizzy. It smells so good…

Edward pulls out the chair and sits down.

I change my mind; there aren't butterflies in my stomach. It's even worse. I think there is an army of monkeys, trying to climb up my stomach, trying to get out. They'd have to be pretty small monkeys to fit in my stomach. Is there a monkey in real life that could fit inside of my stomach? Probably not…

I didn't realize I had zoned out, until Edward nudges my arm.

I jump, looking over at him. "What?" I say. I look around and notice that no one else is in the room. Not even the teacher.

Edward grins at me. "Were you even listening to anything he was saying?"

I look down at the ground, embarrassed. "No," I answer. "Where is everyone?" I couldn't have zoned out for that long…

"Well, we're headed to the library to have some lecture with some guy."

"Oh," I say, jumping out of my seat. I assumed we'd need our journals, so I grab mine and start to rush out of class.

I hear Edward chuckling behind me as I speed walk to the library. I hope he didn't start the lecture. The teacher is going to kill me if I'm not there.

Edward walks next to me, keeping up like its nothing. He has some really long legs. Really nice, long legs.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks. I blush.

"Nothing." I see our class up ahead. Thank God they weren't far away.

"You seemed pretty out of it," Edward says, looking down at me.

"I was just, um…thinking about school…" Yeah, like he'd believe that. I can't tell him what I was really thinking about, because he could use it against me or something. Hey, Cake Face dreams about eating baby monkeys…

"Liar," Edward says. "I can tell when you're lying."

"No, you can't," I reply, looking away from him. If he actually could tell, he would know that something is going on between Charlie and I, and that would not be good.

"Don't believe me?" he asks. I shake my head. We have almost caught up to our class. The library wasn't much farther from us. "Tell me two truths and one lie then. I'll tell you which one the lie is."

I think about what I could say.

"My favorite color is blue…I hate cooking…and I love sports." I look up at him. I wonder which one he thinks I'm lying about.

"Those are all lies," he says.

My eyes widen in shock. How'd he know? I voiced my thoughts to him.

"Like I said," he says smugly, "I can tell when you're lying."

I growl and look away from him. We've caught up to the group, right when they started entering the library. Everyone was talking with someone, and the teacher kept shushing them. As I entered the huge library, I noticed how almost all the students started to spit out their gum.

No gum in the library, I remembered. I rarely chew gum. It tastes good, but there isn't much of a point to have it.

We all head to the center of the library, where all the tables are, and find a seat. Being in the back of the line sucks, because almost all of the students want to sit in the back. I end up having to sit right up front, all by myself.

Great.

I have no clue where Edward disappeared off to. I kind of hoped he'd sit next to me. Of course not, though. He was forced to sit next to me in class. He'd never choose to sit with me.

I sigh, frustrated.

Suddenly, there's a guy standing right in front of me. He must be the guy to lecture us. I could tell by the way he represented himself, that he's a douche. He thinks he's the best, which makes me mad. Dumb, cocky guy. This lecture is going to suck.

I can't even ignore what he's saying, because I hear Mr. Martin whispering behind me saying, "Take notes!"

This day is going to be bad, I can just feel it.

* * *

**Time flies by! I checked the last time I updated, and I'm like, WHAT? So I decided to update now...I hope you all liked this chapter(: Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**~CR338**


	4. Chapter 4

******I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews. I love each one:3 thank you to all the readers for even reading my story too. Enjoy this chapter:)**_  
_

***********MORE ADDED ON TO IT*************

* * *

_~Previously~_

_I have no clue where Edward disappeared off to. I kind of hoped he'd sit next to me. Of course not, though. He was forced to sit next to me in class. He'd never choose to sit with me. _

_I sigh, frustrated. _

_Suddenly, there's a guy standing right in front of me. He must be the guy to lecture us. I could tell by the way he represented himself, that he's a douche. He thinks he's the best, which makes me mad. Dumb, cocky guy. This lecture is going to suck. _

_I can't even ignore what he's saying, because I hear Mr. Martin whispering behind me saying, "Take notes!" _

_This day is going to be bad, I can just feel it. _

The lecture was absolutely the most boring thing I have ever experienced in my life. I took a lot of notes, but none of it would ever, EVER help me in life. What is Mr. Martin thinking?

Now that the lecture is over, Mr. Martin is making each of us walk up to the speaker and thank him. Since I'm right in front of him, I got there first.

"Thank you for coming out and talking to us about everything," I say politely, shaking his hand.

He smiles back. "Thanks for listening."

I turn and start making my journey back to the classroom. The bruises on my face weren't throbbing like they were earlier, but my neck and stomach still hurt like a mother.

"Oh, students, class is over, so just grab your stuff and head off to your next class," Mr. Martin says. Cool. No more talking about annoying stuff.

Other students were walking around the classroom, finding a place to sit, even though there was people's stuff on the tables. I quickly grab my bag, hoping no one touched it. I can't stand it when other people move my stuff. My property.

As I head out of the classroom, Lauren Mallory stops me right outside the door.

"Hey, Bella," she says, faking kindness. Never reveal anything to her. She'll twist and turn it, making it into a juicy 'story' to tell everyone.

"Hi," I reply.

"How was your summer?" she asks.

"Fine." I look around, hoping to find an easy way to get away from her.

"Whose jacket is this?" Lauren puts her hands on the jacket. I take a step back from her. Don't touch me.

"No one's," I answer. "I'm going to be late for cla-"

"Don't mess with me," Lauren glares. "I know this is Edward's. I've seen it enough times. Did you steal it from him? You're obsessed with him, aren't you?"

Speaking of Edward….

"Hey, Lauren," Edward says, smiling at her and passing by me. Is he flirting, or are they together? It's hard to tell with Edward, since he always has a girl on his arm.

"Edward!" Lauren growls. "Why does Bella have your jacket?"

Edward keeps walking, grabbing his stuff in the classroom. With Lauren occupied with him, I try to make my escape.

"Not so fast," Lauren says, stopping me with her hand as soon as I take s step.

"Don't touch me," I say, taking her wrist off my chest. I walk around her and speed walk to my class. That was a close one. What if she gets Edward to make me take it off? I'm not wearing anything under this…oh God. Why am I so stupid?

My next class is English. I'm so glad, since I'm actually good at that. When I enter the classroom, there were already a few people there. Luckily, there was an empty desk in the back. This class has individual desks.

I hate having to share a table with someone. Actually, I hate sharing at all. Yeah, I'm really selfish.

As people continue to enter the classroom, I'm hoping that Edward isn't in this class. He might bring up the jacket thing, and I won't be able to handle it.

A couple minutes later, the teacher walks into the classroom with Edward following behind him. I don't think the teacher knows that Edward is right there, because Edward dashes for an open seat, which was right in front of me.

Great.

"Hello, class," the teacher starts off. "I am Mr. Andrews. Welcome back! So…" I tune the teacher out, looking right past the top of Edward's head.

I wonder what I'm going to make for dinner. Charlie usually likes me making fish at least once a week, but he hasn't gone fishing in a while. I don't think we have anymore in the freezer…I'll have to check when I get home.

One thing I am extremely grateful for is that school gets out at 2:45, so I have a lot of time to do homework, clean, and make dinner for Charlie before he gets home. In middle school, when I got out at four, I could barely keep up with pleasing Charlie and schoolwork at the same time.

It was so exhausting, cleaning for an hour, cooking dinner and helping Charlie until he goes to sleep, and then staying up late to do my homework. Back then, I also had to wake up early and cook breakfast for Charlie before he left for work at five in the morning. Now, Charlie only has me make him breakfast on the days he has off.

I think that was the nicest thing I ever heard come out of his mouth, when he told me that. At first, I thought he was messing with me, but he actually was being serious about it.

"Bella."

I snap out of my thoughts and lock eyes with Edward.

"Take the note," Edward says, holding it out to me. It's a folded piece of paper, about the size of my palm. I attentively take it out of his hand. Is it from him?

Right as I open it, someone snatches it out of my hands. Mr. Andrews.

"Passing notes in my class?" he asks. "Is my teaching boring you?"

My eyes widen, and I shake my head. I'm sure everyone can see my blush under all my makeup. Everyone is staring.

"Let's see what you wrote…" the teacher says. I didn't even get a chance to read it myself. "Dear Edward, I really, really like you. I find you so sexy," people in the class snicker, "Ever since you came to this school, I've had this thing for you. I might even call it obsessed. I fantasize about you all the time, especially at," the teacher clears his throat. "Especially at night."

I gasp, my eyes widening further. I didn't write any of that! All the students turn to me and start whispering to each other. I glance at Edward, and he's laughing along with everyone else. Did he frame me?

"I hope you'd consider being my boyfriend, because I think we're perfect for each other. Sincerely, Bella." The teacher hands me back the note. "Next time, think twice about passing a note in my class. That goes for all of you." Mr. Andrews walks back to the front of his classroom and continues teaching.

I reopen the note and read it myself. It wasn't even in my handwriting, and there was much more in the letter. I'm so glad he didn't read all of it. I'm mortified as it is!

Edward was giving me a dirty look. "I'd never, ever be your boyfriend, you freak," he says, loud enough for everyone to hear. The students laugh some more. How could he do this to me?

"Edward, I can't believe-"

"No talking!" the teacher snaps.

I sigh and hide my face in my hands. This is unbelievable. I read the note again, realizing that it isn't in Edward's handwriting either. I'd bet my life that Laruen wrote this and made Edward give it to me. I really, really don't like her.

Class ends twenty minutes later. I rush out of there. If Edward is in another one of my classes, I might just kill myself.

Sure enough, he was. He's all the way in the front of the classroom, while I'm in a corner by myself. This class is called Literature and Mythology. They say it's an easy class, so I'm hoping it is.

I didn't pay attention to one word Mrs. Aria said. I was thinking about ways I could kill myself.

I've thought about it before. Ending my life would be so easy. I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie, or anyone else. Then again, I turn eighteen in ten days. I'll be free soon. Why should I give people the satisfaction of my death anyways?

The period flies by, and it's twelve o' clock. Lunchtime. I hate lunch. I can barely stand eating in front of people. And I have to sit alone. You know, it kind of sucks not having any friends.

There were all sorts of places I could go to for lunch in the cafeteria, since the school thought it'd be nice to give us some options. For example, there's a Subway, Taco Bell, Happy Panda, etc. I just go to the normal lunch line, though.

All I get is a granola bar anyway. I sit down at a circular lunch table by myself as far away from everybody as possible. I quickly choke down the granola bar, hoping no one was watching me. I never really realized how much it hurts to swallow right now. God, I hate being choked.

We still had thirty-five minutes left for lunch. I search through my backpack for something to read. Fortunately, I found a book. Wuthering Heights. Finally, something good happening on my bad day.

Just as I get absorbed in the book, someone snatches the book out of my hands.

"What is this?" Edward asks, with a huge group of friends behind him.

"My book," I reply. "Please give it back to me."

Edward gives me a funny look. "So you really like this book?" I nod. "Then, no. You cannot have your book back." Edward grins at me and starts rifling through the book. After maybe thirty seconds of Edward looking through it, he groans. "This book is shit."

"No, it's not," I argue.

Edward raises a brow at me, and I blush.

"Hey, are you wearing my jacket?" he asks, an evil grin on his face. No, no, please don't do this. "That looks a lot like my jacket, and I don't remember giving it to you." Damn it.

"You know what, Edward?" I say, losing my patience with him today. "You did give your jacket to me. Last night, right before you followed me home. You didn't seem to mind me wearing your jacket when I asked you about it in the car this morning, either. What's your problem, now?"

I hear a few people murmuring shocked words. I stand up. "Keep the book. I can always get another one, anyway." I start to walk away, proud of myself for standing up to him. I didn't notice the foot sticking out until it was too late.

I fall to the ground, hard. My arms didn't reach out fast enough, so I land awkwardly. The pain was unbearable. I'm not sure if I can even get up. I lay there, praying everyone will just walk away. My face and ribs feel like they were hammered on

Edward is not going to win this.

Slowly, I force myself to stand up. Tears gathered in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall in front of everyone.

"Going back to third grade, I see," My voice cracks at the end and I scold myself for it. Be strong, Bella. Come on.

I turn my back to his group and walk away. I want to go home so badly, but Charlie's wrath is worse than Edward's. You can stick it out, I tell myself.

My next class is Calculus. I'm so not in the mood for thinking, though. This class and another one, then I'm gone. I can do it.

I was just about to turn the corner, when I overheard my name.

"Yes, Bella," Lauren says, irritation in her voice.

"Don't you think that's a little too mean, though?" the other girl replies. I think it's Jessica.

"No, it's not. What's mean is that she's trying to take Edward from me. I will not allow that to happen. He's mine." What a bitch.

"But I still, like, get him after you, right?" Jessica asks. Ew.

"Of course!"

What a lying bitch. I feel bad for Jessica, because she gets manipulated so easily. I know she just wants to fit in and have everyone like her, but being with Lauren will not help her.

I decide to make my presence known. I walk around the corner and start walking past them. They both stop talking instantly and just stare at me. They couldn't have made it any more obvious that they were talking about me.

The good thing about overhearing their conversation is that now I know they're going to do something bad to me, again. I'll be ready for it.

There's still twenty minutes left before I have to get to class, so I decide to walk into the first bathroom I see, to check my makeup.

It didn't take me long to find one. I walk into it and was grateful that it's empty. I set my backpack down next to me and look at myself. I'm definitely a cake face. I hate that I have to cover my face with layers of makeup.

The best thing about going home would be the fact that I get to show my real face.

My makeup seemed to be wearing off a little bit around my eyes. At least it just looks like I need sleep. I unzip my backpack and search for my makeup bag. Once I fix myself up, I look around the room, making sure no one is around.

Then, I unzip my jacket a little bit, to examine my neck. For it being less than a day since it happened, it's getting better. Sort of. It was a dark, angry purple mark, and now it's more of a lighter purple.

Feeling so self-conscious about it, I start rubbing foundation on the mark quickly. After multiple layers on it, it doesn't look as obvious that its there.

I sigh, tired of my life right now.

Ten more days.

I check the clock on the wall. There is ten minutes left. Why is time going by so slowly right now? I don't like it. I walk out of the bathroom and head to Calculus. It doesn't hurt to be early, right?

Once I get there, I notice that the door is closed. I try to open it, but it's locked. Frowning in irritation, I turn around and look for one of the benches that teachers stash around the school. It took me two minutes to find one.

When I sit down, I realize that the only book I had in my bag was taken.

"Great," I say to myself. I search my bag for something to do to pass the time.

Finding nothing, I slump against the wall.

The rest of school, thankfully, was uneventful. Edward wasn't in my last two classes, which cheered me up.

I wasn't sure if Edward was taking me home, so I just walked. I'm glad I never saw him, because I'm more than a little pissed off at him right now. My body hurts so bad, it's pretty much numb now. Thank God in PE, all we did was talk about our unit and stretch.

Usually I'm used to all the pain Charlie gives me. What's changing?

When I get into the house, I start doing my homework. It only took me about twenty minutes, since there wasn't much. Once I finish, I start cleaning the house. It's pretty clean already, but I made sure it's perfect for Charlie.

Dinner, I decide, is going to be some fish enchiladas. There's some fish in the freezer that needs to be cooked up. Charlie will eat anything with fish in it, I swear.

I remember when I was little, like four or five, Charlie would take me on fishing trips. Back then, he was the best father in the world, and I looked up to him. I thought he was my hero. I don't know what happened to him, but it sure as hell wasn't good.

The dinner took me longer than I wanted it to, but it finished before Charlie got home. I had just set down his plate of food when he enters the house. I stand by his dinner, like usual, waiting for him to come eat.

I was more than a little surprised to see Charlie come in with a friend.

"Bella, this is Billy," Charlie says. I look down at Billy. He's in a wheelchair. I wonder what happened.

"Oh, um, hi," I say, shaking his hand. "Would you like something to eat too? I made fish enchiladas."

Billy smiles at me. He seems really nice. Why is he friends with Charlie?

"That would be nice, thank you."

I hurry and get him a plate of food too. "Would you like beer or milk?" I ask.

"Milk is fine, thanks."

I set everything down on the table for him, and stand by the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Billy asks me. I glance at Charlie, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, Bella. Sit down and eat something."

With Charlie's approval, I greedily take a nice slice of the enchiladas. Usually I'm not so hungry, but I am right now.

I attentively sit down next to Billy, holding my own glass of milk. Well, this is a little awkward. I take a bite of my enchilada. I made a good batch.

Listening to Charlie and Billy's conversation is quite interesting. They have to be best friends, with the way they've been acting around each other. I'm surprised Charlie hasn't brought him over before. Billy makes Charlie nice, or maybe Charlie puts on an act when someone is around.

Either way, I like it.

"So, Bella," Billy says, looking at me and smiling. "I have a son. His name is Jacob, and he's a year younger than you. I think you should meet him."

I stop eating, shocked.

"Um, that sounds fun?" I say, turning it into a question. I don't really know what to say at this point. I don't really hang out with anyone, so what would I do if I met him? Charlie wouldn't allow it anyway.

"That sounds like a great idea! We'll go to your place tomorrow night. How's that sound?" Charlie says, smiling. Wait a second. Charlie and smiling? No way. Who the hell is this guy?

"Sounds like a plan," Billy says. All three of us have finished our food, so I get up and do the dishes.

Once I finish, I say, "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight. It was nice meeting you, Billy." Then, I escape to my bedroom, completely frazzled.

It's only seven o' clock, so I decide to read. I passed out before I got halfway through the book.

* * *

**EPOV NEXT CHAPTER:) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I don't think I'm going to be doing EPOV's very often...yeah so reviewww:)**

**~CR338**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it's been a while. Well, I thought I should get something out so I cooked up this. Lol okay, so I'm sorry to those of you who don't think Edward can redeem himself, but just you wait. It's gonna happen. The story just started and you don't know his back story. Alright I hope you readers like this chapter!**

* * *

EdwardPOV

"Going back to third grade, I see," Bella says, on the verge of tears. I watch her limp away, with a blank expression on my face. I couldn't let anyone see how pissed I was at Mike. Why the fuck did he have to trip her? I never go that far with her. Never physical. I was raised better than that.

Yes, I'm already a terrible person for bullying her like I do, but I would never lay a hand on a woman, or in this case, foot.

I had the situation under control, Mike.

I want to go after her, I really do. But what would everyone say to me? I can't do that. I don't want to risk losing my friends. What a stand up guy I am, right?

"I got your back, Bro," Mike says to me, laughing and patting me on the back before going back to his food. Everyone except for Jasper leaves and sits back at our lunch table.

"Wow," Jasper shakes his head at me.

"What," I snap at him. I am frustrated enough as it is, I don't need fucking angel Jasper to badger me about it some more.

"Nothing," Jasper replies, walking back to our table.

Not up to putting up with everyone's shit, I leave the cafeteria. No, not to go after Bella, but to leave school. I'm not worried about my classes. I'm smarter than most of the teachers here.

I need to think about some things.

Deciding to head home, I peel out of the parking lot and go way past the speed limit, not hitting under fifty the entire drive.

Once I got home, I flew right up to my room. There wasn't really a point in me doing so, but I just wanted to. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes with a long sigh. _Keep your head in the game, Edward._

Not even twenty minutes into my alone time, my phone rings.

"Fuck," I groan, fishing it out of my pocket. I glance at the caller ID and see my dad's name. Well, finally.

"Hello, Father," I say with fake enthusiasm, "Nice of you to decide to call me after having me in the dark for almost three weeks." You could say Dad and I weren't on the best of terms at the moment.

"Edward," he sighs into the phone, in that no nonsense voice of his, "We need to talk."

Shit. I know where this conversation is going.

"No! The school year _just _started! I don't want to leave now! Dad! I like this place-"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I think this might be our last move. They want me down in Texas. If I do my job right, permanently. Isn't that wonderful?" Dad's hopeful voice made me grimace.

"How long do I have, Dad?"

"Not long."

Dad continues to tell me all about the wonderful ways of Texas, but I really didn't want to hear about it. I cut him off mid sentence about bull riding and gave him a lame ass excuse that I had to leave and hung up on him. The funny thing is, I'm surprised he didn't ask why I wasn't in school in the first place. Some Dad he is.

"Damn it!" I yell, throwing my phone on the bed and growling.

As soon as I get attached to one place, he always makes me leave it. Damn him and his constant moving. I have one week to leave this amazing place. Most people hate it here, but I love it.

I sit down on my bed, holding my head in my hands. I can't leave now.

Knowing that my dad's word is final, I get up and start packing my things, completely pissed off. He's only been in Forks once or twice since we moved here one year ago. It's annoying. My father blames his job for all of his moving around, but I think he actually loves traveling.

When I was little, I loved to move around too. As I got older, I started to hate leaving my friends behind. Now, I completely resent my father for continuing his moving. Ever since my mother, Elizabeth, died when I was five, he's devoted his life to writing.

Not many people realize that my father is a famous writer. We don't have much of a resemblance, and he's never around. That's the only thing I like about having him away.

I check my phone's time and see that it's six thirty. Then, I notice the date.

"Shit!" I yell, running to my laptop at my desk. I turn it on and quickly get on my Skype account. She was already on there, waiting for me. I smile as soon as I see her.

"Took you long enough," she glares angrily. Even though she looks angry, I know she's just upset.

"I'm so sorry! I was packing," I spit out. "He's making us move again. I'm so tired of this. I actually thought he was going to make this home permanent, since I've been here for so long." I drop my head down and take a deep breath. "I'm so glad I have someone to talk to." I lift my head back up and smile at Rose.

"Well I'm glad you didn't forget about me. For a second, I thought you did." Rosalie smiles at me, but I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why would you wait thirty minutes for me?" I ask in return.

"Because I love you," she answers. "Guess where I am at right now?"

Rosalie is one of my closest friends. She, like me, has a parent that is obsessed with traveling. She loves to travel too, though. We met in Washington DC two years ago. We've been friends ever since.

"Um," I think, "Is it in country or out?"

"Out," she smiles. "I'll give you a hint. Would you like a cup of tea?" she says in a British accent.

"London?" I ask.

"Yes! It's so nice here! And the accents? So sexy." Rose fans her face with her hand. I grin at her.

"Are the girls just as attractive as the guys? Maybe you can hook me up," I wink at her.

"Ha, no! None of them would like your ugly ass anyways."

I put a hand on my chest, faking shock. "What? I'm ugly? If I recall, two years ago, you said I was one hunky man."

"Shut up! Don't even bring that up right now." Rosalie covers up her face with her hands, giggling. I laugh at her.

"So, how's life over in Washington?" Rose asks.

I shrug.

"Not very fun."

"Girl problems?" she asks.

"Fuck, I don't even know. I love it here, but I hate so many people." And when I say that I hate so many people, I mean practically everyone.

"Well that's no good." Rosalie pouts at me.

"For some odd reason, everyone has made me the center of attention. I don't really know what to do with myself. Usually when I move someplace I can just blend in and ignore everyone, but not here. Everyone wants to hang out with me. Like they expect me to do something magnificent or something." I run my hands through my hair and sigh.

"Edward," Rose says in a no nonsense voice, "What did you do? I can see it in your eyes."

"You can't see shit. We're thousands of miles away from each other," I chuckle nervously. I've never told her about Bella. I just feel like its something that I should keep to myself. Partly because I know Rosalie would hate me for what I've done.

"Oh really? Because from here, you look pretty guilty. Rid yourself of the burden and put it all on me," she relaxed back against the bed frame in her room.

"It's nothing," I tell her.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Edward," she warns.

I glance away from the screen, trying to figure out what to say to her. "Okay fine, but be open and honest with me, okay?"

Rosalie smiles beautifully at me. "I'm all ears."

"Okay, so there is this girl-"

"Ohmygod! Really? Is she pretty? Do you like her?"

"Rosalie, let me finish." I glare at her and she apologizes. "Okay so there's this girl at my school and long story short, I followed her home without her knowing and I overheard some things. Her father was screaming at her at the top of his lungs, and I swear I heard a body thump and like, punches or something. I asked her about it, but she said everything's fine, but I can tell when she's lying and she was lying then. On the other hand, her dad is the Chief of Police, so why would he do that? He seems like a nice man…"

Rosalie is silent. I can see the haunted look in her eyes. I suddenly regret mentioning anything about Bella.

"Look, I-" Rosalie cuts me off.

"Edward, how does this girl act at school?" Rose asks seriously.

"Um, I don't know. She doesn't really socialize at all unless-" I cut myself off, almost telling her what I do. Damn, you're stupid.

"Unless what?" she asks.

I set my head in my hands and sigh. This is going to make her hate me. I already know it. Rosalie repeats herself, with a little more force in her words. I lift my head back up and say, "She doesn't socialize unless I make her really mad."

"Do I have to walk you through this Edward? Because I will," Rosalie glares at me through the screen, making me almost flinch. I don't answer her. I hate disappointing people. "Edward, how do you make her mad?" Rosalie asks in that angry calm voice of hers.

"I, I, I bully her alright? I feel terrible about it, but it just happened."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! That girl can possibly be getting beaten at home and you bully her at school?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie signs out of Skype and leaves me sitting at my desk. I log off in return, knowing I need to give her space. I will be expecting an email soon, knowing her.

I close my laptop and start setting out the clothes I plan on wearing for the last week of school. All I could think about was the look on Bella's face when Mike tripped her. Complete disbelief. Eyes full of hate.

Well no one can hate me more than I hate myself.

* * *

**Kind of a depressing Edward, aye? Yeah, everything will explain itself in further chapters...and sorry it is kind of short. I also have no clue when I am going to update again. Oh the struggle...haha have a nice day everyone!**

**~intricatelybeautiful**

**P.S. I changed my username..**


End file.
